The Forty Thieves of Erebor
by Miss Nightshadow
Summary: AU Slash! Born a carrier Prince Kili has no choice in life and with the Courtship Festival will officially end what little freedom he has. Meanwhile Fili, leader of a company of thieves known as the forty thieves sees the festival as an opportunity for the theft of the age. Little do either know there are greater forces at work and their true role in events to come.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I am Miss Nightshadow and a new writer to the Hobbit fandom and it's lovely to be here.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except those I create, only what I've done with the basic plot which was inspired by another series of films.

Warning! This will be a slash/ yaoi story so please go no further if this is not to your taste.

Main pairing - Fili/ Kili (not incest in this story they are not related)

Other pairings- Thorin/ Bilbo and Dwalin/ Ori.

Note: Some of the characters will be refered to, at times, as 'Carriers'. These are males who can become pregnant and carry a child to term. In races that have small numbers of females they are extremely valuable as they can breed with any sort of male creating powerful hybrid child.

Summary: The time has come for a mate to be found for Prince Kili of Erebor, as a Carrier he is expected to be pretty and do as he is told with no choice in the matter. King Thrain has decreed he who brings the greatest gift may have Kili's hand in marriage and so the 'Courting Festival' begins with suitors bringing great treasures from far and wide. This unique event creates a perfect storm for the young and ambitious Fili, who is known as the Prince of Thieves and his company of fortune seekers known as the Forty Thieves. With Erebor's doors open, all they have to do if fill their pockets and leave without being caught by the guard. However with magical items galore, dark plans coming to the foreground and a Prince who refuses to let others decide his fate things do not go to plan.

Title: Fili and the Forty Thieves of Erebor.

Chapter 1.

One month to the Courtship Festival...

The fire heights of Erebor illuminated the valley welcoming visitors from far and wide. From the battlements Thorin, Crown Prince of the great kingdom, kept watch over the gate. Messengers riding hard galloped through the great door into the mountain city, each carrying a response from wherever they had been sent to. Balin, teacher and confidant to the Crown Prince fiddled with his snow white beard whilst his younger brother Dwalin, captain of the city guard and childhood friend of the Crown Prince, openly sneered at the desperate riders.

"Guess you're glad you're not young Kili right now eh Thorin." Dwalin pointed to a particularly heavy laden runner. "Just look at that, do they really think the King will accept bribes?"

"Fathers of potential suitors do not bribe the Patriarch of a Carrier." Balin sighed. "That is merely a token of thanks for being invited."

"Our King will not be swayed by such things. Whatever contest he will choose for the festival will create enough competition." Thorin watched the rider pass praying his words are true.

"I'm sure they will be bringing princesses and carriers with them as well." Balin could not hide his smile in his beard.

"Aye, for some reason the world seems to think Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror is an excellent catch."

"Be quiet." Thorin growled at his friend. "The Courting Festival is for Kili's benefit not mine."

Dwalin snorted. "I don't think young Kili sees it that way."

"It is for the best. This is the only way to insure Kili gets the best opportunity to find a strong mate." Thorin repeated the King's words, as he often did when doubts rose in his mind.

"And what will you do once Kili's hitched?" Dwalin looked him in the eye. "You'd better have a plan or you'll be the King's next target for auction."

"Kili is not being auctioned off!" Thorin roared. "We follow our traditions Dwalin nothing more!"

Balin nodded. "Aye lad. We follow traditions even when they are wrong. It gives us something to blame our unhappiness on."

"Balin please. You know I cannot-"

The eldest dwarf present held his hands up. "Peace Thorin I ask nothing of the sort. All I ask is that you be there for young Kili. If you had been born a Carrier you would have gone through this a long time ago."

Silence fell across the three standing guard, the steady stream of riders kept coming and nothing was going to prevent their news reaching the eyes and ears of their King.

(Scene Change)

King Thrain gazed up at the Arkenstone with eyes overflowing with love. Ignoring all other details of the grand throne room including his long serving adviser, Guams the Wise the only elf to serve a dwarf lord. For an elf Guams is on the small and frail side, when his father Thror had heard of the banished elf, former adviser of Thanduril he had to meet him. In that meeting many years ago now the elf agreed to serve the King of Erebor and had done just that with great distinction and absolute loyalty.

"There is nothing that can compare it's beauty with the Arkenstone." Thrain sighed. "There is nothing more precious in the entire of Middle Earth."

Guams tilted his head to the side his golden eyes held a thoughtful haze until the flash of an idea broke the silence. "Why not find out my King?"

"What?" Thrain turned to him confusion written over his entire being. "Did you say something Guams?"

"No my King. You raised a most interesting question." Guams came to stand beside him.

"I did? What was that then?"

"You asked if there was anything more beautiful than the glorious Arkenstone, proof of your right to rule, in our world."

"There is nothing that can be compared to the Arkenstone!" Thrain clenched his fists.

"There are many mountains in Middle Earth, perhaps another has offered it's heart?"

Suspicion clouded Thrain's mind. "If one did it would not be as beautiful as the Arkenstone."

"Perhaps we should be sure. No one would dare tell tale of a stone that could potentially rival the Arkenstone. If only there was a way to force the hands of the other Rulers."

Thrain paced back and forth, his eyes kept straying to the Arkenstone as he did. When he stopped he let out a whoop of excitement. "We can Guams! We can!"

Guams schooled his features into the perfect mask. "Whatever could you mean my King?"

"The Courting Festival of course. The suitors will find many great treasures if they want to forge an alliance with Erebor."

"But Sire we would have to invite every race to the festival, even those less than desirable. Sire please for Kili's sake I cannot condone such a plan. What if stone similar to the Arkenstone was found in Mount Gundabad? We cannot allow an alliance or a marriage with an orc."

"Relax Guams I have everything thought out. I merely wish to find the stone, if it comes from a less than desirable place then I will name it a fake then send them on their way. We cannot exactly send it back with them Guams."

Guams grinned without showing his teeth. "Of course my King. Forgive me for speaking before considering the true implications of your plan. However, to whom will you be offering young Kili to?"

Thrain waved his hand in irritation. "To whoever I feel is best for us to forge an alliance with."

"Of course my King. Perhaps we should send out messengers with the details before we make it public knowledge we would not want to be seen to give anyone preferential treatment."

"We shall extend invitation to the High Merchants as well. They tend to have more treasure than a small kingdom these days."

"Excellent my King. I will put everything in order, though Dale will have a head start on all the others. They are on your doorstep my King."

Thrain shook his head. "Dale is not a proper competitor, nothing that belongs to them is of any interest to me. Now go make it so Guams."

"As you wish my King." Guams bowed low. "It will be done before the sunrises. I shall send every raven in Erebor to assure the success of your plan."

(Scene Change)

Sunlight bathed Dale in all it's glory waking the slumbering town from it's well deserved rest. Even so early in the morning the entire of Dale is alive with the news that was left on many important front doors. The most important front door upon which the message sent directly from King Thrain himself happened to belong to one Dori of Dori Inns. Intercepted by his best, or worst in Dori's humble opinion, patron and sort of boss when the whim takes the blond dwarf.

Upon gazing on the parchment, the fanciest ever held between his thumbs and forefingers, his bright blue eyes grew wider with every word.

"Fili whatever it is your planning don't." Bilbo reached up snatching the paper from him. "Oh no. Definitely not we cannot, we are not going to Erebor. That is what we all said. Erebor is out of the question. The place is like one giant safe."

Fili wrapped his arm around the carrier hobbit's slender shoulder pulling him back towards the humble table. "Now my little hobbit friend, when our company decided that Erebor was off our potential places for business it's master kept the doors shut however this changes everything."

"It's a Courting Festival for the young prince. We can't."

"Bilbo, Bilbo, Bilbo. Did danger stop us from escaping the Slaver Trolls with young Ori in tow?"

"No. Our lives depended on getting away from them."

"And when we cornered in Rohan?"

"It was a good thing you stole fast horses that day."

"What about when we raided the Lake Town vault?"

"We were nearly caught by the guards of Erebor. Who chased us nearly all the way here."

"We lost them in that troll hoard."

"Fili we didn't lose all of them. You know Dwalin from Erebor's guard is after Nori's hide from that fiasco near the Mirkwood border." Bilbo rolled his eyes. "We are only called the forty thieves because Dwalin misheard Bifur and Glion whacked his hammer off his forehead."

Fili remembered the moment well. "Yes, that Dwalin is one sturdily constructed dwarf. Any way this is a golden opportunity."

"To get arrested and thrown in Erebor's world famous dungeons." Bilbo dead panned. "Fili we can't just charge into Erebor and steal stuff."

"They will be too busy to notice a small merchant's son and his tiny entourage when there will be proper princes and Kings turning up with their heavily laden and over indulged entourages. It's only a public service to lighten their loads. Think of the hernias we will prevent and really with an invitation like this making the rounds. Dwalin will need to conserve his strength for real emergencies. It's not like we're going to steal the Arkenstone from under Thrain's nose. We have a month to prepare. With both our brains on the job Bilbo we'll be in and out before they realise anything has been appropriated for other purposes."

A wry little smile tugged at Bilbo's lips. "I have always wanted to see the magnificent city of Erebor."

"That's the spirit! Gather our company my little friend. We have the theft of the age to plan."

(Scene Change)

Watching the cold sun drift through his bedroom window. Prince Kili crumpled up the copy of the invitation that had been slipped under his door throwing it against the wall.

'At least someone thought I should know what my life is going to be.' Kili thought bitterly. 'At least I have time to think of something. A month doesn't seem to be so long at all. One thing is for sure I will not be a throphy for some puffed up swagging idiot to take home. I am my own person and that is the way it will stay!'

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you for reading, reviewing and following!

This chapter contains a lot of explaining concerning the journey of Fili and company to Dale if anything is confusing please let me know.

Usual disclaimer and here is...

The Forty Thieves of Erebor Chapter 2

Seven days to the Courting Festival...

Inside the most secret room of the Dori Inn in Dale, gathered around a long table the complete and aptly named company of the forty thieves finished their gathering feast. Between Bilbo and Bofur they ate as Kings wanting for nothing, a vast difference from whence they all came. The only thing on short supply tonight is ale thanks to one Bilbo Baggins who had elected to make sure everyone understood the plan as it was. Not that it stopped Gloin from bringing in a little home-brew, courtesy of his lovely wife.

Looking to each member of their company Fili could scarcely believe the things they had pulled off and how far they had come to just be here. Being an orphan from the Blue Mountains with unusual, to many dwarven minds unnatural, blond hair the leader of their company had wandered from here to their as a child and finally found Bree, a town of men where a thief lord decided to give Fili a chance. Lacking a normal education and proper upbringing the blond still understood helping Slavers was not what he wanted to do with his life but had no choice.

Until he met Bilbo Baggins the carrier hobbit who became his very first true friend. Even in the company of Slavers the natural friendship between the two had drawn them together to plot their escape. Then the trolls brought back Ori, a young carrier dwarf who had been badly injured during his capture. Not waiting for Ori to heal fully, Fili and Bilbo escaped with Ori who still fought like a wild cat as they were pursued over the plain. Luckily for them Ori's elder brothers the vicious Nori and the ever polite but furious Dori had been tracking the Slavers intent on rescuing their little brother.

Nori and Fili had come to blows at the time, both believing the other to be the evil party. They fought nearly to the death and would have if Bilbo had not convinced Dori to actually listen to him. After that Dori led them to his small roadside inn on the Great Eastern road where he provided home comforts for weary travelers. Or at least he did until the Warg Packs came through. They made for the safety of Rivendell to find the valley surrounded by Orcs.

Unable to move forward and with more Warg packs prowling behind them they could not go back. It was then Mahal hit Fili with his hammer of inspiration and the young dwarf came up with his first dangerous plan. To even the odds pilfer everything they could to destroy the siege forces' morale. Everyone agreed and started poisoning the orc's food, stealing essentials like bow strings, orc medicine, nuts, bolts, rivets and creating such a demonic racket in the caves most of the orcs were jumping at shadows and fled when reinforcements from the returning Lord Elrond's cavalry swept in. If the elves realised what had happened they made no comment and welcomed their little brave group into their halls.

Once inside the safety of Rivendell Ori and Bilbo taught Fili to read and Elrond's sons helped him master his swords and study the dwarven craft of smithery which they grudgingly admitted at times could surpass their own. Bilbo learned more about plants and healing, Nori about spying and information gathering and Dori about business. When a caravan from the Blue Mountains came on it's way to Rohan Fili felt the need to move once more.

Their little band bade goodbye to their elven friends and kept going meeting up with several dwarf families who saw it as their sworn duty to teach the young dwarf about how to be a proper dwarf. Proper customs that Fili had previously been ignorant of and many other things he had never thought about before. Elves knew a lot but only what dwarves had allowed and if he was to become the great dwarf the hobbit and his friends claimed him to already be he needed to learn now whilst he was young enough to not be set in his ways. Bilbo then stated that all the dwarves he had met seemed to have been set in their ways since birth to which Gloin, a master smith replied "such a naïve wee thing."

In the Misty Mountains circumstances and a traitor at the head of the caravan left them falling foul of the Goblins that infested the wretched mountains. Before everything went to hell Gloin's pregnant wife had been hidden by Bilbo along with Dori, Ori and the children he had the chance to gather near an exit. He and Fili knew they would not get far on their own. Nori now with Gloin and the brothers Ur lead the escape whilst Fili stole the goblin king's crown.

The King bereft without his symbol, paid little attention to the fleeing remnants of the Caravan and set every goblin he could after Fili. He led them on a merry dance through the halls, chasms, over rickety bridges and out into the valley when he came to a precipice and had officially run out of luck until a wandering wizard, who just happened to be an old friend of Bilbo's, came upon him and his predicament. Together with the help of a couple of eagles escaped the goblins with the crown (that he still kept in a box hidden somewhere in the meddling wizard's cloak). The Goblin King swore bloody vengeance shaking his fist at the dwarf flying above his head. Fili's eagle, without any prompting what-so-ever from the blond, managed to drop a huge clot of droppings on the crown-less King's head.

Never having been fond of the Misty Mountains Fili and company now with the addition of a wizard (when the wizard feels like it) felt no need to go back there and neither did anyone else in the caravan. People stared calling him the Prince, thanks to the crown he had stolen and Fili did not deter the flattery becoming the unofficial leader of the caravan.

What he did not like was the reception many towns gave the caravan. They thought the caravan was cursed and would bring the wrath of the goblin horde with them. It brought back many bad memories for Fili and so either before the caravan arrived or after they left did the towns find their coffers significantly empty, necessary items like cloth and the such missing and some valuables they could easily be shod of a few towns over.

When they reached Rohan Gloin's wife gave birth a son they named Glimli and their little group stayed together for many adventures with Dori and Glion's wife being completely respectable leaving the other business to Fili and the boys. As Dori's business grew they found themselves defending each inn from those hired by the competition to get rid of it. They had gone as far as kidnapping Dori and trying to set him up as a criminal genius to take the fall for their master's dodgy dealings. That was how they first met Dwalin of the Erebor guard and earned the name the Forty thieves.

Bifur spoke in the rushed garble of khazadul tapping Fili's arm to get his attention.

"Sorry what Bifur?"

Bofur, cook and translator stepped in. "He says you've been lost in thought. What's up lad?"

"Nothing I was just thinking of how far we've come together."

Gloin laughed. "Aren't you a wee bit young to be having nostaligic thoughts?"

"You are probably right." Fili chuckled then drained his ale. "Now time for the family meeting. Is everyone sitting comfortably?"

"Aye." And other affirmitive noises filled the room.

"Now gentle-dwarves and most esteemed hobbit. We've been blessed with a lucky chance many in our business rarely get to even dream about." Fili unfolded a scroll charting the mountain of Erebor. "King Thrain is expecting company. Our company has recieved an invite thanks to Dori's illustrious Inns and well, we'd be fools to miss out on such a golden opportunity."

"We'd be free fools." Bombur shook his head. "Thrain is old, mad and greedy not stupid."

"Indeed which is why we will be helping ourselves to the wares coming into Erebor none that actually belong to Erebor herself."

Ori raised his hand. "But won't the guard be extra vigilant?"

"Good point. Now here is where it gets interesting, with so many going into Erebor they cannot possibly watch everyone. We will not be acting until the very last moment to use the exodus of nobles to our advantage. As long as we don't stand out too much, Nori you may want to change your hair style on the off-chance Dwalin of the guard catches sight of you."

Nori shrugged. "I'll wear a cape and nick a fancy hat. Who's going to be Dori's heir for this con to work?"

"Why me of course." Fili grinned. "It's not like we'll actually get invited to the meeting where the Prince will be presented for all to fawn over how beautiful he is. That will be for the royalty and ridiculously rich."

Bilbo glanced at the map again. "I'd still prefer to know more of Erebor's layout. A city like that cannot be this simple in its placement."

"Which is why we are arriving early to scout out the area, the valuables and anyone else who has the same idea we do."

"Gatherings like this are a honey pot for thieves." Dori sighed. "Are you sure we have to do this? We all live comfortably now and no one has dared to try to get rid of my inn here since we had the last chat with them. This could be our undoing Fili. They'll be expecting the forty thieves to show up and what happens if they figure out the number's wrong?"

"Dori has a point Fili." Bilbo frowned. "We've been lucky that Dwalin's mistake has stuck, we are protected by their assumption that there are so many of us. If something goes wrong, heck if anything goes wrong with all the Royals and such under one roof if even one of Erebor's doors close we will be trapped like rats in there."

"I can't explain it everyone. All I know is what my gut is telling me. And it's telling me to go to Erebor or I will regret it for as long as I live."

Bilbo smiled. "Well that gut feeling of yours hasn't really led us wrong has it."

"It'll work and on the off-chance things go wrong we leave and never look back not even if the Arkenstone rolls passed us. Now we have a week to gather our equipment and our treasure chest, then we go to see if Erebor is as magnificent as they say it is. Who's in?" Fili pointed his fist to the center of the table grateful for the small hobbit fist instantly beside his. Ori and Bofur joined quickly followed by the rest of the group. Fili smiled at his family. "Then we shall be the first to take Erebor by storm!"

(Scene Change)

Guams stretched his arms out careful to hold his form just in case some dwarf fool came into his lair. Thrain had done that on several unfortunate occasions, being King Under the Mountain of Erebor, the most powerful of the Dwarvish Kingdoms gave him divine right to wander as he pleased. When he could finally get rid of that fool he would feel better. Dwarf flambe is a popular dish among his kind. Though the Crown Prince is proving to be more difficult to keep tabs on. Ever since the King sent out the challenge invitations he had taken to guarding young Prince Kili to the point of stifling him.

Such a free and loving spirit the young carrier has, it was a crime that he had been born to the Durin line who were as close to dragons as creatures could be for their protective hording tendencies. Turning to the bowl of water surrounded by lit candles Guams distorted the surface with the golden tip of his nail. When the ripples reached the edge Kili could be seen fletching his arrows. He had no intention of sticking around for the ceremony, which meant someone would have to inform Thrain of Kili's preparations.

"Not yet though," Guams fingers hovered over Kili's face. "It'll be easier to break you when you know there is no escape and you will never learn that unless Thrain himself drags you back from Erebor's doorstep."

(Scene Change)

Kili finished fletching his arrows and placed them in his quiver. He remembered the first time he picked up a bow, a dwarf prince should never touch one and so he defiantly did and became the best archer the dwarves of Erebor has. Not that it mattered to anyone but himself. Not even his Uncle approved of his chosen weapon and made sure he kept up with his sword training.

'I suppose I'm being ungrateful to Uncle Thorin,' Kili thought at least one of his relatives had actually shown some concern for him even if it is the over-protective and over-bearing kind. Still what that strange old Man said this afternoon gave him some hope. 'Where there is a great will no cage however fortified will be able to contain it.'

A curt knock interrupted his thoughts. "Come in!"

Thorin opened the door wearing the slightest of smiles. "Nephew there are many who miss your presence in the Great Hall."

"I don't feel up to keeping false smiles Uncle." Kili replied picking through his quiver. "I can't stomach the pity from the ladies at court."

"They are concerned for you."

"A lot of good their concern will do me when some rich prat walks through Erebor's doors and buys me."

"Kili! That is not what is going to happen the King has not stated what the competitions are."

Kili blanched. "You truly do not know?"

Thorin's frown deepened. "Know what Kili?"

Kili delved through some papers lying on his desk. Passing a well crumpled parchment to his Uncle Kili whispered. "It was slipped under my door, near three weeks ago. I had thought it was you Uncle, I guess I was wrong."

Thorin's thumb bodged through the paper. "There is some mistake here, a vicious prank when I find who is responsible I'll-"

Kili took Thorin's hands in his only now aware of the tremble in his own limbs. "Uncle it is countersigned by the King's seal. It is real and there will be no competitions, only a presentation on the final day of the festivities."

"It could be a trick. It has to be!"

"Don't you think I want this whole Courting Festival business to be someone's idea of a bad joke?" Kili asked his voice stained with tears he refused to let fall from his eyes. "Every morning of my life since Grandfather explained my place in the world to me I have dreaded this coming birthday and what it will bring. It will be my last night in Erebor Uncle and no one knows where I will end up only that is my duty to be there and to love and adore someone I may find to be the most loathsome creature to ever walk Middle Earth. Carriers like me have never been the blessed creatures we are called Uncle. We are cursed Uncle and there is nothing that can be done about it."

"Kili I... I won't..."

Kili let go of his Uncle's hands and turned away he had to stop Thorin committing those words to the air. He had learned long ago that walls have exceptionally good hearing. "I'd rather be alone tonight Uncle. I have precious few days to myself left."

Thorin did not say a word he merely accepted the way things are and left with heavy steps. Only when the door clicked shut did Kili lock it and pull the maps he had created from his best hiding place. There had to be a way out. The main doors, as the old man said would be a mistake and an ambush waiting to happen, so there must be another way out and somewhere in these old maps would be his ticket out of here.

It hurt to push his beloved Uncle away. It hurt to see the shock on his face as he read the letter at least he spared Thorin the knowledge of where these letters had been sent. Kili knew he had made the right decision, he had to escape by himself with no help from anyone inside Erebor. Thrain's wrath is no laughing matter especially when it will be infront of the all royalty, nobility and wealthy of the entire of Middle Earth.

If anyone will bear Thrain's wrath it will be Kili himself and he alone. The old King could not afford to kill a carrier, only marry them off to the worst possible match Middle Earth had ever seen and if it came to that the young prince would rather jump off the battlements and stain Erebor's doorstep with his blood.

to be continued...

Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for reading, reviewing and following! It really means a great deal to me.

Usual disclaimer and...

The Forty Thieves of Erebor Chapter 3

Six days to the festival, late night...

Wandering through the streets of Dale making sure to avoid the drunken crowds of Big Folk Bilbo found himself drawn to the edge of town that always looked towards Erebor. He had to admit if the mighty front door was anything to go by the inside must be incredible. It did not take long for Bilbo to pick out a strange rider coming up the main street, a traveler from Erebor, he sat a top his horse with a sort of grand-ness no humble hobbit could possess. His presence crushed and drew in Bilbo in equal measure unable to decide what to do Bilbo opted to sit still. There were not many males who piqued his interest and as long as he remained unseen there would be no problem.

If Fili caught him mooning like this he would never hear the end of it from the young dwarf. Bilbo was well-known for his lack of interest in such things from way back in his Shire days. On dark days before he met the blond dwarf he wondered if someone he had not responded to had something to do with him being taken that night. He would never know and did not care enough to find out. The rider, clearly a dwarf now and not a short man seemed as if all the weight of the world hung on his shoulders. Nor was he aware of his surroundings, some of the local ruffians were stalking towards him and the dwarf had yet to notice.

Bilbo did not take risks, that was Fili's department, and facing down ten or so Big folk even assuming the dwarf knew how to use the large sword hanging from his belt is a risk no respectable hobbit would take.

"It's not like I'm a respectable hobbit." Bilbo muttered before shouting. "Look out!"

The dwarf raised his head just in time to see the men surge from their hiding places in the city's dark places. Spinning his horse around he unsheathed his sword and brought down two of his attackers before the hobbit could blink. Whilst the third and fourth made for the reins of the horse Bilbo lobbed a couple of decent size stones at their heads. The dwarf's eyes landed on him as his horse kicked out at the men behind it.

"Uh oh! Now wait a minute." Bilbo barely managed out as the unknown dwarf picked him up and charged down the street with the men in pursuit. Unceremoniously thrown over the front of the saddle the hobbit wanted to object but opted for grabbing the dwarf's long hair and yanking hard. The dwarf yelped and looked about to swear until the arrow flew over head.

The horse leapt over a stone wall onto a side street innately knowing this was a bad idea the dwarf tried to turn around.

"No there's a wider road just down that way with plenty of exits."

"Right." The dwarf huffed bidding the horse to pick up speed.

Bilbo was not expecting to see a group of horsemen waiting for them. "Oh great."

"My thoughts exactly." The dwarf growled out words made the hobbit shiver. "Hold on."

Charging the four riders the hobbit closed his eyes wondering why he just had to find another dwarf with a crazy risk taking streak that could rival Fili's. The riders' horses panicked and scattered before the men could do anything other than a mild glare. Surprised to find himself alive and moving at speed Bilbo looked around, the dwarf had to be familiar with Dale to know the roads so well, but not well enough to know how to use these streets properly when night granted use of her many shadows.

"Take the next left and stop."

"Do you want to get caught?" Dwarf spared him a glance as the hobbit pulled himself up. "What are you?"

"Trust me I have a plan. It's better than running all night from pillar to post."

The dwarf took the risk his horse nearly skidding into the alley. Bilbo having got ready pulled the knitted wire one harsh pull and a heavy blanket covered the opening. For the men in the dark, it looked like a wall unless a strong wind gave the weighted material a nudge.

Bilbo and the dwarf waited until the horsemen passed before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Phew that was close. Glad it's a calm night or we would have had to run all night."

"I take it Dale has seen better days." The dwarf's rumble reminded Bilbo of his predicament of being seated on an unknown dwarf's lap.

"Well let's say in the run up to the festival, more gold is pouring in and those sort are coming from far and wide to get their hands on some."

The dwarf flinched. "I see. It must make life difficult."

"Only if you get caught. That lot has been here for the better part of a week and have tried to pick up carriers, young women and whatever gold that falls out of wagons."

"They have been what?"

"It always happens when there are festivals like this. It reminds people that there are other less well defended carriers, I was snatched by Slavers during one a long time ago." Bilbo admitted before he could cover his mouth. No one went around proclaiming they were a carrier especially to people who had literally carried you off already.

"Be at ease little one I mean you no harm." The dwarf spoke softly. "If you had not called out I doubt I would have fared so well."

"You were riding as though your mind was else where." Bilbo agreed. "That's very dangerous you know especially at night. You should be more careful. I'm sure your family will be very worried about you if you don't return."

"You are right. I just wanted to get out of Erebor and breathe for a little while."

Bilbo studied the dwarf's face for a moment, he seemed so sure of himself but the pain in his eyes left Bilbo wondering if he were lost. "You look like you could use an ale or two. There's an inn just down this way. It's not the fanciest establishment but the food is good and the hearth warm."

"That would be as good an idea as I have heard all night." The dwarf laughed jumping down from his horse and offering Bilbo a courteous hand down rather than plucking him out of his seat. "Lead on little one and I will follow."

A warmth spread in Bilbo's chest. Those words sounded just right and if he could help this stranger stay safe for a night he could not complain. "Then follow me Master Dwarf."

(Scene Change)

Fili nearly dropped his ale when Bilbo walked in with a stranger in tow and approached the bar. In the ten years he had known the hobbit he had never seen him bring anyone in before. Especially not one as mysterious as this one. He was tall for a dwarf, dressed in simple but excellent quality clothing in a deep shade of blue, this dwarf had access to some serious money. A warrior too, if the well-kept sword in his belt stated anything.

"Well now who is he to turn our hobbit's head?" Fili asked of no one in particular. Bilbo had many admirers and never gave them a false impression of their chances but Bilbo acted in a sort of pleasant nervousness. It did not take much to realise that Bilbo actually liked this stranger.

"I wonder." Gandalf had not even bothered to peek at the strange pair now sitting near the hearth each with a drink in their hands.

"Bilbo said you were up to something."

"For a hobbit he is very distrustful of me." Gandalf sank into his seat.

"He knows you best." Fili pointed out glancing back at the hobbit and his companion. The dwarf seemed very broody and had many thoughts plaguing him with no end in sight. Still he managed to smile at the hobbit and when he did he certainly seemed enchanted by Bilbo. "So do you know this one."

Gandalf smiled. "I do."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Who is he?"

"Someone I know."

"Gandalf, if he means to lead my precious friend up the garden path I will not hesitate to remove all the offending organs including his head."

"It'll be a rough road but I have the feeling they will endure."

"The stubbornness of dwarves is nothing in comparison to a wizard's whimsy." Fili sighed rising from his seat. "I shall find out myself."

"No don't. Have you ever seen Bilbo smile like that?" Gandalf asked though how the wizard knew was beyond the young dwarf. Sitting and turning around Fili nearly gasped. He had never seen Bilbo smile like that. It made him a little jealous, no one had ever smiled like that at him.

"If things go south wizard your beard will be singed off."

"Undoubtedly. Fear not I have a good feeling about this festival. Much will come to light and much will change and I will wager my hat Master Fili that you will have your head turned before it is over."

Fili had to laugh at that. "Come now Gandalf who in their right mind would want a blond dwarf. I am often cursed for breathing."

"Your mate of course. Who else would be mad enough to put up with you."

"Of course. Are you implying that old story about how every soul has its own perfect match? If so you of all people should know there is no such thing and certainly not for me."

"I reiterate my wager Master Fili. If you do not find your one during the festival. You may keep my hat and we all know a wizard is nothing without his hat."

Fili ignored the strange emotions the wizard's words had brought to the surface. Such things were unpleasant and needed squashing, yet his eyes drifted to Bilbo and his stranger. If what he could see is the beginning of what could be true happiness for his friend he had to wonder if such a thing is possible for himself.

"Even if you are right Gandalf and I don't think so in this case. I have nothing to offer a mate, my crafting abilities are not up to proper dwarf standard and what would I tell them of what I actually do for a living?"

"Why must everyone think in terms of what they have to offer?" The wizard grumbled. "There are far greater treasures than riches alone can measure. There are gifts who's worth is beyond the ability of numbers to count. Everybody seems to forget the greatest gift that can ever be given is love and it is a blessed thing when it is returned. Anyway on to other less sensitive topics my young friend tomorrow is a new day and who can wager how exciting this Courting Festival will be."

Looking at the sparkle in the wizard's eye Fili could not decide if he should carry out his plans or head for the hills screaming.

"I'm beginning to think we should take precautions." Fili stared into his ale. "I have a strange feeling that not even the King of Erebor knows how much trouble he is bringing to his door."

(Scene change)

Using the monocle the old man gave him Prince Kili could not believe how much more detail there was to the maps he had been pouring himself over for hours. There is a way out of Erebor that had nothing to do with the mighty doors there is a path to the outside on the far side of the mountain and a straight run for several destinations as soon as he passed Lake Town.

The only problem was the key for the outside door. The old man said it was hidden in a small vault in the lower halls. Kili knew the area well it was his favourite hiding place among the high beams, in the dark above the kitchens and over the forges. He knew where the door is, he had seen it in passing but never ventured too close. It was right behind the bellows and where the fires rose up reaching for the freedom of the mountaintop. The fires never made it out of the mountain, but Kili would.

The old man promised he would return to watch the proceedings and cause a distraction if needed which left Kili time to gauge the fires and find his path across the hot beams then figure out how to breach the door. Then follow his plan through to the end. He just had to keep up pretenses, hide his real actions, prepare for the journey of a life-time, get out before the third night of the festival and avoid all attempts to catch him.

A genuine wide grin blazed across his face for the first time in years. "Simple really."

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading, reviewing and following!

From the shots in the movie, I think Erebor's main door is south facing to maximise light. I don't know if this is true or not. It also looks dark green/ emerald colour so that's what I'm going with at the moment. If this is wrong please let me know.

Important: I have made the decision to not have 'Ring power' in this fic. Also swearing warning.

Usual disclaimer and we arrive at...

The Forty Thieves of Erebor Chapter 4

Five days to the festival...

Bilbo had never realised how quickly a night can pass when spent in captivating company. He almost wished dawn would never come again though he squashed the thought when the light hit the dwarf's face, unlike last night he was wide awake and fully aware surveying all that met his gaze which the hobbit noticed kept falling on him as they walked to the edge of town. The silence they shared was warm and comfortable as if they were meant to walk side by side wherever the road may lead them.

Too soon the short track to Erebor appeared and the hobbit knew he could walk with the dwarf no longer at least for now. The sun's light already caught the glittering edge of Erebor's upper ramparts giving the impression of a many emerald blades ready to cut down all who would dare to harm the great city.

"This is the first time I have looked upon Erebor with a heavy heart." The dwarf admitted as shadows of emotion danced in his bright blue eyes. "I never thought I would ever see it in such a way."

"There are problems everywhere. Sometimes it takes people a very long time to see them for what they are," Bilbo sighed unconsciously leaning a little closer to the dwarf. "Though I have found one thing out."

The dwarf looked down at him. "What would that be Little One?"

For the first time in his life outside the Shire Bilbo did not mind that phrase in reference to himself. "That when you can see a problem you can find a solution to it."

The smile he received took Bilbo's breath away. "You are right. I only wish there were more time. I fear it may already be too late."

"It's only too late if you never try. Or at least that's what I've come to understand in my travels."

"You give wise counsel Little One." The dwarf returned his gaze to Erebor. "I think I-"

Thunder clapped over Dale splitting the sky and spooking the horse. Bilbo found himself in the dwarf's arms, the horse was half way down the road and showed no signs of stopping. Both looked up in time to watch thousands of coloured bits of paper drift down on Dale like snow. A single piece landed on the hobbit's head, with reluctance the dwarf released the hobbit and gently plucked it from his loose curls.

He straightened it out making sure the hobbit could clearly see the intricate markings. Bilbo watched the dwarf's eyes widen and took it to be a bad sign.

"What's wrong?"

"This is written in my native language. It says 'I, the Prince of the Forty Theives, will steal Erebor's greatest treasure from beneath King Thrain's very nose on the final day of the Courting Festival. All others should stay out of our way or taste my wrath.' I must take this to the Guard Captain."

"You must." Bilbo agreed wondering just what had got into Fili's head this time to announce what he is planning to do. Then again the explosion had pesky wizard written all over it. "I hope it's just a prank but you can't take any chances."

"I can't. Will you be attending the festival?"

"Yes. My employer was invited. Will I see you there?"

"Yes, you will." The dwarf promised taking a bead from his hair he gave it to the hobbit. "Til then please look after this for me."

"I will and if you don't find me. I suppose I will have to find you." Bilbo promised holding the bead tight and close to his heart.

"Then we shall meet again soon." The dwarf took his leave, his horse remembering it should have a rider returned to carry him home. Bilbo waved him off and prayed he did not look like a love struck fool. He waited until he could no longer see the dwarf then he suddenly realised something. "I don't know his name."

"Never mind Bilbo." Gandalf's hand rested on his shoulder. "To be asked to keep hold of a dwarven bead is a very good promise. And as you said, if he doesn't come looking or is unable to come looking for you, you will go looking for him."

"What exactly are you playing at with that stunt?"

"Fili and I have made some arrangements that you need to know about but like Ori I don't think you will be agreeing with them."

Bilbo felt a head ache coming on. "Please don't tell Fili about-"

"Never fear Bilbo. I know all about your fancy dwarf," Fili laughed ruffling the hobbit's hair. "You were so adorable last night!"

"Dear gods what am I... Never mind I must find a ribbon or the like. We will then have breakfast. Then I will listen to whatever mad scheme you two have cooked up."

(Scene change)

Thorin made good time to Erebor's main gate and was met by Dwalin and a troop of heavily armed guards.

"Bloody Mordor Thorin! Where have you been? Balin's this close" the large dwarf held his thumb and forefinger together with the tiniest of gaps. "to telling the KIng you've been kidnapped and..."

"Dwalin what is it?" Thorin asked dismounting and handing the reins to a young ostler.

Dwalin leaned back to the nearest dwarf behind him. "I'm not imagining it am I?"

"With all do respect Captain Dwalin you have no imagination." The ginger haired dwarf replied.

"That's what I thought." Dwalin returned his attention to Thorin signalling the dwarves to return to their posts.

"Thorin!" Balin all but roared from the upper stair case. "Where in all of Middle Earth have you... oh."

"Confound you both! What is wrong?"

The brothers alin shared a look before replying together. "Nothing."

Suppressing a torrent of violent Khazadul that will turn the emerald doors of Erebor sapphire Thorin took a deep breath and thrust the strip of paper under their noses. "Read this."

Within seconds Dwalin turned red. "That bastard! I'll skin him and that pointy haired freak of nature! Think they're getting into Erebor do they? Think they'll-"

Balin tapped his younger brother's head. "Now brother best not get your small cloth in a twist. Once all the guests are inside all three doors will be closed which means you will be able to search all who wish to leave high and low."

A predatory smile rested on Dwalin's lips. "They're walking into a trap."

"Yes brother they are. They will not get the better of you again since I will make sure they don't."

"I don't need your help brother. I'll take them on my own." Dwalin growled clenching his fist.

"I will watch with interest then and throw things at the appropriate moments." Balin turned his attention to Thorin. "If you don't mind my asking Crown-Prince where exactly were you last night?"

Thorin's mouth opened and closed before he could manage to get a word out. "I was out for some fresh air and lost track of time. Now if you'll excuse me I must report this to our King."

The two brothers watched the Crown Prince leave with absolute haste whilst retaining his regal composure.

Dwalin leaned close to his brother. "Balin I believe Thorin has a bit of a jump to his step."

"A good colour to his cheeks too." Balin added lacing his fingers over his beard. "I think that fresh air has done him a lot of good."

"Aye, perhaps he should put it in a bag and inhale regularly."

"A surprisingly good idea brother and so early in the morning too."

"I'll pretend I did not hear that." Dwalin glanced over towards the city of Dale. "Do you suppose?"

"If the missing bead in his hair says anything, that bit of fresh air must be something special. However it's not like we can do anything without a description or at very least a name. Perhaps this is the will of Mahal. Allowing Thorin to find his One may get him over the loss of Kili when the Festival is over."

"I still don't see why we have to lose Kili. Erebor will be a much darker place without him. Everyone has noticed the light grows dimmer the closer this damned Festival gets."

"Only the King can change that and Thrain is nothing if not traditional. There is too much of Nain the first in him. There is nothing we can do for Kili but we will help Thorin with his intended."

"You're right Balin we must do what we can for those we can." Dwalin sighed plucking a small bag of gold from his belt. "This gold bag says Thorin's intended is a carrier."

Balin plucked a slightly larger bag from his belt. "This gold bag says Thorin's intended is not a dwarf."

Dwalin chewed his lip then grabbed a larger gold bag from the otherside of his belt. "This gold bag says Thorin's intended is not an elf."

"Brother that is a sucker bet and I will not take it. The other two are agreed. Now we should get back to work."

Dwalin glared at his larger bag of gold then shouted to his retreating brother. "This bag of gold says I find my One during the Festival!"

Balin charged back to his brother spat in his hand and offered it Dwalin. "No backing out."

Dwalin responded completing the spit shake. "No backing out. On any of the bets."

"Agreed. I never thought you were stupid enough to offer that bet. You've never bothered before so why now?"

"Blame Thorin."

"Yes blame Thorin when you lose all your gold. Now back to business we cannot allow Guams to run the entire of Erebor for King Thrain."

to be continued...

next chapter starts with Bilbo's reaction to Fili and Gandalf's scheme.


End file.
